Midnighters 4: Hollow
by 13enicil
Summary: Their fingers interlocked, Melissa leaned her head against Rex's shoulder. Melissa felt the burning stares in the back of her head, she didn't care though. Her Rex was back. Rated T.
1. Prologue

**A/N: This is my first fanfiction.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Midnighters.**

**Prologue**

_A scream echoed through the storm._

_The waves crashed hard against the sand, the rain pattering against the roof of his house. Thunder lightly crashing in the distance. The heavy clouds threatened to burst any minute while the-_

"Aurora!" a voice interrupted the thought. It had been a year and the thoughts kept coming, filling her mind with the fears she heard. She shook her head to clear the thoughts away.

"What, dad?"

"Kiwi, take out the trash, it's really full!" Kiwi was his old nickname for her, even after that kiwi accident he still called her that.

"But it's storming outside!"

"Look out the window."

Outside the sun was seeping through her window blinds gently warming Aurora's pet mouse as he slept in her pillow. His snoring soft and rhythmic as her mp3 player played a haunting melody.

"Oh. Coming!"

She rushed out of the old room listening to the creaking of the stairs as her feet flew down.

"You know, you could've asked Ryan to do it," Aurora passed her dad with a heavy garbage bag slung over her shoulder. "He's not doing anything." she added.

Her little brother Ryan was laying on the couch in the living room, his eyes closed.

"Don't forget your coat!" Ryan called as she was about to go out the door. "Don't forget your coat," Aurora mimicked under her breath. "I won't!" She snatched her coat off the hook and slammed the door shut behind her, feeling the cool breeze of the outside world come over her.

* * *

_Anger faded away into a sadness that came with tears. The salty drops rolled down his cheeks. Clutching his notebook as if holding on for dear life, he sobbed._I can't believe this happened_, he thought. _I could've stopped it–I should've stopped it…

He couldn't believe she actually joined them. He wondered how long until they turned on her just like they did to Reese.

Kole glanced at the clock again. It had just turned 2:38, 7 more minutes or 420 seconds, whichever made more sense. Kole looked at his paper again, in class they had been asked to draw something that meant a lot in their lives. As always, he tried his best but ultimately failed. On his paper were stick figures and a big black blob, which were supposed to be his family watching his mortal enemy being eaten by a darkling. Maybe it wasn't the most happiest thought, but it still meant a lot.

Distracted by his horrible piece of art, Kole didn't notice when his teacher, Ms. Dangora put a hand on his shoulder. He flinched.

"Don't be brought down Blake, practice makes perfect."

Kole was annoyed by those words, he had heard them every art class, he knew he wasn't ever going to get better. "You know as well as I do I'll never be perfect, no matter how much I practice." he said politely looking Ms. Dangora in the eyes.

* * *

_"You don't get it do you? Stop blaming yourself. You're not responsible for what happened. Just forget it. Forget the past, forget what happened, we're living in_ now._ The future. You wish it didn't happen? Well it did, you can either get over yourself or die with a heavy heart full of regret that isn't yours. It's your choice."_

Joey's eyes grew heavy. He felt his heart beat faster, his fear rising as he felt a warm breath on the back of his neck.

"We know who you are, what you are…" the voice whispered.

"We?" Joey asked barely thinking straight. The rope that bound his hands were tight, digging deep into his wrists.

The voice didn't answer, it was still breathing on his neck, but it was faster, more shallow, as if frightened that someone was coming.

Joey's eyes shut, still scared, he slowed his breathing down. _Someone was coming,_ he smiled. _I'll be fine._

The moon shone dark above Danny's head as she stared at the scene below her, a boy about a few years younger than her, his head hanging forward and a man leaning over him. Blue engulfed her surroundings, giving it a more eerie look.

Danny just watched, unsure of what to do. Her mind was telling her to go down there while her body was screaming 'run'.

Regretfully, she hurled herself down from the rooftop she was waiting on. Landing awkwardly on her feet, Danny was able to stun the man long enough to untie the boy.

"Thanks." he said weakly.

As she was about to move, Danny heard a cry. A shape shadowed over them, casting a ray of light on the man, blinding him as he staggered over.

The kid shut his eyes, as well did Danny, seeing how bright the light was. But still knowing they had to leave, she grasped the boy's arm, pulling him into a patch of shadows.

The ones who had come had landed and were still there. The girl who had rescued Joey made sure they were well hidden. She flinched when they heard steps making there way to where Joey and the girl were hiding.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 **

_The light flickered._

_It flickered again._

_The light keeps flickering._

The car engine roared, drowning out the other sounds outside. Jonathan focused on the road in front of him, trying not to lose consciousness. Him, Melissa, Jessica, were exhausted from they're Midnighter hunts the past few weeks. The trio had already found a seer, two acrobats, a mindcaster, and new talents; a chemist, a metallurge, and a time-bearer.

"Where are we going again?" Lea, an acrobat, asked. They had found Lea leading a protest against the building of new mall.

Melissa gave an irritated sigh. She had explained to the group where they were going and why. "Lea, we're going to Minnesota to gather more Midnighters for the exact purpose of what our purpose is."

"And our purpose is?" Prompted Lea. She was either trying to get on Melissa's nerves or really didn't know what the purpose of this was.

Melissa only glared at her in response.

Lea, taken aback, stopped asking questions and slumped back in her seat with her arms crossed, pouting.

Melissa rested her gaze on the clouds drifting aimlessly across the dark sky.

Matthew, the mindcaster, and Leo, the other acrobat, were engaged in a conversation about the latest video games, but Jonathan wasn't paying any attention to it.

"Have you ever wondered how they're doing back there?" Melissa's voice broke Jonathan's thoughts.

"Who?"

"Rex and Dess, smart-ass." She replied sarcastically, trying to hide her distress. She still had her eyes focused out the window, tapping her fingers lightly on the dashboard to a familiar rhythm. "It's been two months, there may also be some new Midnighters there. I really wonder how Rex is coping..."

Jonathan knew what she meant. After all, Rex was still part darkling and caring for both Madeline and his dad probably wasn't helping him. "Rex is fine Melissa, he's got Dess to help him if anything happens."

"But you've got your doubts." Melissa mumbled under breath.

Jonathan ignored it. He kept his thoughts on the road and not on Jessica. She had said they would meet near the Lost River Forest at midnight. He had wanted to stay with her until then but Jess told him the other Midnighters needed him too.

Other than that, Danny, the seer, had been watching Jonathan during the whole ride. Her gaze not penetrating but inquisitive. He was about to question her about it when he heard the slightest alarm. He snuck a quick peek behind him seeing a faint light flashing.

_Crap._ Jonathan thought as the police cars neared, he may have not been aware that he was driving 85 mph.

The blinking red and blue lights blinded him, and the loud siren blasting almost deafened him. Jonathan gripped the steering wheel harder, his knuckles turning white and thrusting his foot down hard on the gas pedal. Jonathan risked a glance behind him.

Bad idea. As Jonathan gaze shot back, he spotted at the corner of his eyes, two more police cars nearing the front, joining in the chase. Barely having any time to think, Jonathan swiveled the steering wheel to the right, almost crashing into a fire hydrant and hearing Lea squeal. Danny's gaze wavered a bit, but she was still intent on her watch.

By now, the police haven't given up their chase, gaining speed every block. But Jonathan was always one step ahead. He made a swift bank left, the other Midnighters feeling sick.

"You think we out drove them?" Joey, the chemist asked, his voice sounding hoarse.

Melissa closed her eyes, mindcasting and trying to block out the other minds. Her eyes flew open when she answered. "Yeah, but we have to move it, step on it flyboy."

"Got it." Jonathan replied.

He brought the car near an old rundown apartment, parking in a dark alleyway.

Melissa got out of the car first. "Okay, everyone out."

* * *

"I swear this place is worse than the hollow in that tree I was in 1 month ago," Lea alluded tilting her head to see the whole place. "And yes I was in a tree."

Matthew rolled his eyes.

The room they were standing in had a musty smell, the curtains covered in dust, the floorboards creaked with every step made, and the furniture hidden with ghostly white tarps making the room have an unearthly glow.

Danny treaded toward the empty fireplace and to the staircase, creaking footsteps. "It's so blurry." she muttered, running her fingers through her orange-red hair.

"It's got to be touched by inhuman hands." Melissa added eying the Jonathan.

Heather, the metallurge, drooped on the nearest chair. "So what this place has been touched by 'inhuman hands'." She made hand gestures. "Doesn't mean we can't relax a little." The time-bearer, Pandora, made her way to Heather and collapsed on the couch across from her.

"I don't know about you guys, but I need some beauty rest."

Melissa swiped a quick glance at Jonathan. "So, daylight," she mouthed.

"Find a room then guys, and make yourself comfortable," it was Jonathan who spoke this time. "We might be staying here a while."


End file.
